Bella's cousin
by Perfectly-Imperfect1996
Summary: Bella's cousin Elle comes to live with them. and starts liking Edward and Seth who will she choose? Edward/OC Seth/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Elle'sPOV**

I was moving to Forks Washington to live with my Uncle Charlie and my Cousin Isabella, I was going to go to Forks High with her. The reason I was here was because my mom Karen Swan (Charlie's sister) is really sick and is having a hard time taking care of me so here I am in dreary Forks. I found Charlie's house and knocked on the door it opened and Bella attacked me "Elle!!! I haven't seen you in like forever! How are you?" She said all in one breath.

"I've been better." I said referring to my mom and ending up here.

"Oh yea sorry about your mom but Forks isn't that bad." She said smiling.

"Oh yea cause you got a boyfriend. The all famed Jasper Hale. Spill it, now!" she laughed and pulled me into the room she was staying in.

"Ok so he's adorable he's got blonde hair and really pretty eyes and he is from Texas so he's got the southern charm!" I smiled I couldn't wait to meet him.

"Family?" I asked.

"Two brothers Edward and Emmett two sisters Alice and Rosalie and a mom and dad Esme and Carlisle there all extremely nice. I was thinking you want to meet them tonight?" She asked.

"Of course!" I almost shouted. She laughed.

"Good because I already told them you were coming." I squealed and pulled her to the bathroom to get ready.

**-Three hours and a lot of makeup later-**

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" I said impatiently

"I'm coming hold on. Shesh" she said running out of her room looking stunning. My cousin was very modest she had no idea how pretty she really was. I wish I looked like her but no I had to get red hair and freckles well technically it was brown but it had so many red streaks it might as well be red. I practically dragged her to her Chevy. And we made our way to the Cullen/Hale resident. Jasper I guessed was already at the door before we even got out. I walked inside fallowing Bella. "Hey everybody this is my cousin Elle she's from Chicago just like you Edward." She smiled like this was an inside joke I had missed the punch line to. I looked at the six beautiful people standing in front of me a tall blonde which must be either Alice or Rosalie seemed very vain she gave me the once over and then just turned her nose up the other girl was zoned out and then just realizing I was there waved.

"I'm Alice!" she said that would mean the blonde was Rosalie I took another look at her she had short hair and reminded me of a pixie I noticed her eyes were a color like liquid topaz it was beautiful I looked at the mom Esme she was pretty and had the same eyes as Alice and Rosalie. The bonze haired guy was kinda make that extremely god like and there was a bigger guy Edward and Emmet I guessed and Carlisle was the dad. We all talked for a while but then I got hungry and Bella got tired and we figured Charlie might want dinner. So we went home it felt weird calling Charlie's house home but that was what it was.

"So do you like him?" Bella asked once we were safely in the truck away from the Cullens

"Yea he seems nice." She smiled.

"Oh he is and he's always buying me presents. I really wish he would stop though I hate presents." She said sighing I laughed.

"Leave it to Isabella to hate presents." I smiled she hated it when I called her Isabella.

"Don't call me that Elle!" she said annoyed.

"Why not Is?' I laughed at her mad face.

"Ellie-Rellie!" She laughed saying my childhood nickname I grimaced.

"Truce!" I said hopping to stop her from going any farther with the annoying nicknames.

"Ok were home anyway." I knew if we weren't home she wouldn't have stopped. She opened the door Charlie was watching TV on the couch.

"Elle! It's been a long time. How's that wonderful sister of mine?" He asked I tried to fake a smile but it wasn't very convincing. "I'm sorry that probably wasn't the best question. But don't worry I bet the doctors in Chicago know what's going on. You know good ole' Carlisle Cullen used to work at the Chicago general hospital and I'm sure he wouldn't have left Chicago with incompetent doctors." He realized he was rambling and looked a little embarrassed. "Well good night girls. I'm going to turn in early I'll see you guys in the morning." He waved on his way up the stairs and Bella called out a good night.

"Sorry about that. How about we watch a movie I've got tons." She motioned to her DVD shelf I chose a comedy I hadn't seen and we sat down to watch it. But we missed most of it because Bella was too busy drilling me on what I thought about the Cullens. When she said Edward I smiled to myself but she noticed. "OMG you like Edward Cullen!" I blinked trying to find out how it had been so obvious. "That's perfect I have to tell Alice." She beamed I just shook my head and sighed.

"But there is something different about them." She seemed to zone out but when I asked her what was up she just shook her head and said it was something jasper said at dinner. I didn't believe her but I wasn't going to push to find out. The next moring when I woke up she was already up and dressed and on the phone talking.

"Yea of course she would love to see you…Yea it has been a long time…ok 1:00 it is bye Jake!" She realized I was awake. "Oh Elle were going down to La Push to see Jacob it's been years." I nodded I hadn't seen Jacob in years she was right. So I got dressed and we ate breakfast and drove down to La Push she jumped out of the car and waited for me I got out and Jacob attacked me in a bear hug.

"Hey Jakey-Jake!" I said he had gotten a lot taller and a lot stronger in a few years. He let go of me and smiled.

"Elle! It's been forever and a half! You've got to come meet the pack!" I thought that was a weird name for his friends but I let it slide. Bella look worried and she grabbed Jake's arm and whispered something in his ear I couldn't understand all of but I heard Imprint. Jake shrugged and said "What happens happens" he turned to me "And we can go to the beach, and maybe go cliff diving as long as you don't try to kill yourself." Bella looked like she wanted to kill him. He kept rattling off things for us to do. Bella seeming to recover from whatever that was laughed.

"Jake she's going to be here for a while we don't have to do it all today." She said Jacob blushed.

"Yea your right. Fine, later, Promise?" he asked us.

"Yea promise." Bella said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elle'sPOV**

Surprisingly I woke up before Bella I went ahead and got dressed we were going to La Push so I could meet Jacob's 'pack' then afterward Bella had a date with Jasper and I was going to hang out at the Cullens house with Alice which scared me for two reasons. One Bella was telling me about how peppy and clothes obsessed she was and two she knew I might like Edward cause Bella had told her even though I had told her not to.

"Hey Elle, you ready to go to La Push?" Bella asked walking down stairs.

"Yea." I nodded grabbing my phone off the table and putting it in my purse. I got in Bella's truck and we drove to La Push. I got out of the car and Jacob came running out of the house

"Hey Bells, hurry up Elle!"

"Gosh you're impatient!" I said jogging over to him. He pulled me in the house there was about seven people in there they were all just as tall as Jacob.

"This is Sam, Quil, Jared, Paul, Embry, Brady, and Collin." He said pointing to them all, and then he stopped. "Where are Seth and Leah?" He asked.

"I'm here!" a girl said coming in the door I assumed it was Leah. "You must be Elle your all Jacob can think I mean talk about." Sam shot her a look

"Where's your brother?" Quil asked.

"Uh I'm not sure." She opened the door. "Seth, get your sorry ass in here!" a boy came in he was tall like the rest of them and he looked kinda cute.

"Sorry, Emily saw me walking across the street and told me to tell your guys to come over for lunch and to bring the new girl because she-" He turned to face me and stopped mid-sentence "Uh h-hi I'm Seth."

"Hi I'm Elle." I said.

"Seth can I talk to you for a minute?" Sam asked. Seth nodded like he didn't really want to talk to Sam but he went anyway Jacob started to fallow too but Bella grabbed his arm.

"Did he-?" Bella started to ask.

"I don't know." Jacob said turning to fallow Seth and Sam. There was an awkward silence.

"You probably think Seth is really weird and he'll probably end up explaining that if what I think just happened happened." Embry said. Quil hit him.

"Dude shut up! We don't know for sure." Quil said

"Maybe you don't but I'm pretty positive!" I was getting really confused and was hoping that Jacob Seth and Sam would hurry up and come tell me what was going on.

"Oh my god! My little brother imprinted before I did!" Leah said she sounded more annoyed than angry which was good I guess but what the heck was she talking about?

"What the heck is imprinting?" I asked just as Sam Seth and Jacob came out.

"Seth can explain that to you." Sam said I walked outside and fallowed Seth down to the beach.

"I'm sorry." He said

"Why? What did you do?" I asked

"I should tell you what I Am." He said.

"What you are?" he nodded.

"I'm a werewolf."

"A what?" I asked shocked

"A werewolf you know full moon silver bullets. By the way were not like that."

"I heard what you said but what? Tell me everything."

"You're not scared or anything?" He asked. He was really cute…

"No! Now talk!" He started telling me everything about werewolves and how all of the lore and legends about werewolves didn't apply to them. I told him I didn't really know any werewolf lore anyway the only legends I knew were about vampires. He made a face when I said vampires. He told me all of the guys were werewolves including Jacob. I asked if Bella knew and made a mental note to get mad at Jacob for not telling me before. He said yes Bella knew and as if reading my mind he told me that they weren't aloud to tell anyone about them unless they imprinted on that person so that's why Jacob couldn't tell me. We talked for a while more till Bella came and told me it was time for her to get to her date and that Alice would be mad if I didn't come so I hugged Seth and got in the car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we finally got to the Cullens Alice came running out of the house and gave me a hug she pulled back with a grossed out look on her face. Then she smiled as if she had a plan. "Make over time!!" I sighed and Bella laughed "Come on!" Wow, was everyone impatient today? "Ok you can take a shower in my room so I can have a fresh start on your hair and makeup." I nodded and fallowed her upstairs. I didn't think I had much choice. I took my shower and used all the products she laid out and when I was finally done I put on the robe she gave me and stepped into her room it was all pink of course but it wasn't like a little girls room it was really, really modern and it looked awesome minus the pink…

"Ok so Carlisle is in his study, Esme is in the garden, Jasper is on his date obviously, Emmett is somewhere, Edward is…out, and Rosalie should be here with the make up right about…now!" as if on cure Rosalie walked in carrying a basket of fancy makeup, the kind that would take you your allowance for four months just to buy eyeliner.

"Sit." Rosalie told me she still seemed weird like she had yesterday like this was her job, something she had to do, instead of something they were doing for fun. It took them about an hour just to do my makeup then about an hour and half to do my hair then Rosalie disappeared again to get me clothes.

"Can I see?" I asked Alice.

"No not until you get changed." Rose walked in and handed me clothes and pushed my into the closet to get changed I changed quickly without messing up my hair or makeup and stepped out. "You look awesome!" Alice squealed even Rose smiled a little bit. "And perfect timing too! Look who is outside!" I peered out the window. Edward!

"Stupid fricken to peppy pixie, you set me up!" I saw Edward chuckle and wondered what he found so funny. Alice opened the door to her room and shoved me into the hall. I tripped and fell and waited for the impact of hitting the ground but it didn't come. I opened my eyes and saw Edward.

"T-thanks." I said looking up into his topaz colored eyes.

"You're welcome." He laughed.

"I like your laugh." I said. I did not just say that out loud he smiled telling me that I had.

"So what happed to you today?" He asked we walked down the hall to his room, I guessed.

"Well you mean besides the major makeover Alice and Rose gave me?"

"Yea besides that. By the way you look great." I blushed.

"Thanks. But anyway I don't think I should really be telling you this I mean it's kinda a secret but I trust you. You know the kids down at La Push? Well we went down there today, Bella and me, to see Jacob and meet his friends and well one of them, Seth, kinda imprinted on me." He seemed to know what I was talking about. "Do you know about them, the werewolves I mean?" He nodded.

"How?" I asked "I kinda got the impression they were pretty secretive."

"It's a long story."

"I have time." I said sitting down by the window

"I can't talk about it."

"Can't, or won't?" I asked

"Both."

"Does Bella know?" I asked

"Yes."

"Ugh why won't anyone tell me anything around here? First Bella and Jacob now you and Alice. And my cousin knows but no one will tell me anything but I'm a lot better and piecing things together, plus I could just ask Seth." I said deciding that I would do that the next time I saw him.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that."

"Why not? I want to know."

"I don't want you to get hurt." He was worried about me?

"I won't!" I got up and stormed out of the house towards the garden where I saw Esme.

"Hello, Elle." Esme said looking up from her flowers. "You look upset. What's wrong?"

"Edward." I said summing it up in one word. She nodded.

"He's just trying to protect you. None of us want you to get hurt."

"Why is every one trying to take care of me? I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself!" I started to cry she put her arm around me.

"There, there I didn't mean to upset you more."

"I know. I'm sorry. Everything is just so confusing and I really don't know what to do about Seth. And all of this isn't helping me it's just showing me there's more secrets my friends are keeping from me."

"What about Seth?" Esme asked

"He imprinted on me."

"You should be happy Seth is a very nice boy." I didn't even bother to ask how she knew about the wolves I knew she wouldn't tell me.

"I know but still."

"And besides that he might be able to help you with your other problem."

"With Edward? I doubt that."

"He knows more than you think. And if you find out for yourself Edward might decide to tell you." I nodded.

"Thanks Esme."


	3. Chapter 3

**EllePOV**

"Hey Bella, can I take your truck down to La Push?" I asked when I woke up the next morning.

"Uh yea, are you going down to see Seth?" I nodded

"Yea I need to ask him something."

"Well can you be back by two I told Alice that we would go shopping with her and the rest of the Cullens."

"Why? She'll kill us!"

"Well Edward's going to be there too."

"Oh yea good I'll see you then." I'd confront Edward with whatever Seth told me then.

"See ya!" Bella said as I got in her truck I waved and drove down to La Push. When I got there I parked at Jacob's house and asked him where Seth's house was, he told me and I walked down the street to his house and rung the bell.

"Hey Elle, what's up?" He said coming to the door

"Um not much can we talk?"

"Of course." He said and we walked out to the beach

"What do you know about the Cullens?" I asked

"Um I really shouldn't be talking about it."

"Pleaseeeeee!!" I begged

"Fine but if I get in troubled for breaking the treaty it's your fault." I smiled knowing he was going to tell me. "Well you know about the stories about us being wolves obviously well there are also stories about the Cold ones."

"The cold ones?"

"Yea, according to legends Jacobs's great grandfather knew some of them he was the one that made the treaty that kept them off our land."

"His great grandfather?"

"He was a tribal elder like my father. You see the Cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolves well werewolves like us."

"Werewolves have enemies?" I asked

"Only one, the Cold ones are traditionally our enemies, but this pack that came to our territory during his great grandfather's time were different they didn't hunt the way others of there kind did so Jacob's great grandfather made a truce with them if they would promise to stay off our land we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces. Which I guess I just did…"

"If they weren't dangerous then why?" I asked

"There's always a risk for humans to be around them even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist."

"What do you mean civilized?" I asked

"They claimed they didn't hunt humans they somehow were able to prey on animals instead."

"So does it fit in with the Cullens, are they like the Cold Ones Jacob's great grandfather met?"

"No, they're the same ones. There are more of them now a new female and a new male, in his great grandfather's time they already knew of the leader Carlisle."

"And what are they, what are the Cold Ones?" I asked

"Blood drinkers, you people call them vampires." He looked disgusted. Just then I got a phone call.

"Elle where are you, it's almost two."

"Seth was just telling me some local stories it was really interesting. I can't wait to hang out with Edward though." I said smirking

"Oh um great well hurry up!"

"Oh ok well I'm coming." I said hanging up

"It was nice to see you again Elle." Seth said

"It really was, next time Charlie comes down to see Billy I'll come too and visit you and Jacob" I said smiling

"That would be great."

"And thanks." I said smiling. I gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek he blushed.

----------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later I was driving up to the Cullen house where I saw all the Cullens and Bella waiting for me "Sorry I'm late I said jumping out of Bella's truck and walked over to them.

"It's ok as long as I still get to shop!" Alice said I rolled my eyes I was dreading the shopping part. We all got into different cars it was me Bella, Jasper and Edward with Alice in her Porsche, and then Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme with Emmett in his Jeep. I set in the back with Edward and Bella and Jasper rode shotgun. I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder.

"I know what you are." I whispered. He froze and looked at me.

"Aren't you scared?" he said. We were talking really quietly so Jasper and Alice couldn't hear us I knew a thing or two about vampires and they're special abilities like super hearing and stuff.

"No." I laid my head back on his shoulder closing the conversation till we got to the mall.

When we finally got to the mall Alice began dividing us up to go shopping. "Elle I know you're going to go talk to Edward but you have to come meet up with me later so I can find you a cute outfit." I nodded even though I didn't really want to shop with her we all went our separate ways and I walked off with Edward.

"How did you find out?" He asked when we sat down

"Seth."

"I told you not to." I rolled my eyes

"I don't take orders from you." He sighed

"Do you even care that I could kill you?"

"No."

"You take everything so coolly - it's unnatural." He said

"So it doesn't matter." About that time Alice came bounding over

"Come on, Elle!" I sighed and got up we shopped for a little bit "So how much do you like Edward?" Nosey much? I thought.

"Too much…more than he likes me. But I don't see how I can help that." I said. She smiled. We shopped for a while more before Edward decided to steal me away again.

"You're wrong." He said

"Huh?"

"You think you feel more for me. But I disagree because I am willing to hurt myself to prevent hurting you."

"So does this mean were a couple now?" I asked mostly joking I wanted to see what he would say.

"Yea, I guess you could say that." I smiled at him

The next day he picked me up and drove me to his house. "Now I want to know more about you so is it ok if I ask you questions?" he asked me I nodded "Ok what's your favorite color?"

"Brown because it's warm."

"What's your favorite gemstone?" he asked. I looked up at him

"Topaz." I said without thinking, I blushed.

"What?"

"It's your eye color." I said looking down he smiled.

"I have an idea there's some place I want to take you."

"Where?" I asked

"Just some place I like to go on nice sunny days. You can see me in the sunlight"

"Sounds good to me." I said getting in his car we drove.

"Were going to be hiking about 5 miles."

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"What?"

"In case you haven't noticed I'm just as clumsy as Bella if not more so."

"Don't worry I'll keep you safe." I smiled. When we started hiking through he forest I felt lost but Edward seemed to know exactly where we were going and he held my hand the whole way. Finally I saw a beautiful meadow and I walked ahead of him into it I looked around I forgot why we had come up in the first place but then I saw Edward standing in the shade of the trees. I smiled at him to come out and he took a breath and stepped into the clearing…


	4. Chapter 4

**EllePOV**

Edward stepped into the sun. He looked amazing like his skin had millions of diamonds in it. "I don't scare you." He said looking at me staring at him.

"No more than usual. " I said smiling

"Tell me what you're thinking it's weird not knowing."

"You know the rest of us feel that way all the time." He rolled his eyes. "I think you're beautiful." I leaned in toward him I was going to kiss him but when I looked up he was on the other side of the meadow in the trees. "Edward?" I called out

"I could kill you! You wouldn't be able to fight me off!" He made a lap around the meadow and pulled a small tree out of the ground and threw it at another one and that one broke and fell over to show how fast and strong he was.

"You wouldn't do that. I trust you." I said he came and sat by me again.

"I'm sorry would you understand if I said I was only human." He said I nodded he told me about how he had never had a reaction to anyone till me and how he might have killed me if we had met in a dark alley but he knew me now and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt me. I ran my fingers over his perfect face and looked closely at his eyes the beautiful topaz color they were so familiar then I realized why.

"Bella's a vampire!" I said "That's why she won't eat when we make dinner for Charlie and it would explain why she goes out to the woods all the time!"

"Yes, she is."

"When?"

"A few months ago she cut herself playing with Emmett outside and Jasper bit her we got him off before he killed her but it was too late to save her. She has amazing self-control and that's why she still goes to school and still lives with Charlie."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry Bella couldn't tell you herself she wanted to but we decided it would better if you didn't know. I'm sorry."

"It's ok it's just, wow."

"You ready to go back?" I nodded "I have a quicker way to get down."

"You're not going to turn into a bat or anything right?"

"Like I haven't heard that one before, no I am not going to turn into a bat."

"Ok good bats freak me out."

"So bats scare you but I don't?"

"I didn't say they scare me they just freak me out!" I said

"Same thing." I sighed he hoisted me up on his back and started running I couldn't close my eyes.

"Oh my god!" I said sitting down I was very dizzy and my head was spinning

"I'm sorry I should have warned you."

"Yea you should have!" he smiled at me he thought for a second.

"Can I kiss you?" I nodded and he leaned in to kiss me surprising myself and defiantly him I threw my arms around him and deepened the kiss he pulled away.

"Oops." I said

"That's an understatement." I got up still dizzy and tried to walk to the car I wasn't exactly walking in a straight line he stopped me "Are you still faint from the run, or is it my kissing expertise, or lack thereof?"

"You kissing expertise are just fine and I think that's my problem." I said getting into his car. "So how old are you?" I asked after we had been in the car for a little bit.

"I don't really want to tell you."

"Please!"

"I was born in Chicago in 1901, Carlisle changed me in 1918, my parents had already passed away due to the Spanish influenza and I was dying from it when Carlisle saved me." He told me all about his family how Esme had tried to kill herself, how Rosalie was supposed to be Edward's mate, how Rosalie had found Emmett dying from a bear attack, he told me about Alice and Jasper too though it seemed they had been together before but he didn't giving me any details about how Jasper ended up with Bella. He told me about Alice's gift and how the future is not set in stone and he looked over at me so quickly I thought I might have imagined it.

I asked all kinds of questions. How many vampires are there? Where do they live? Etc. He told me Alice knew nothing of her past and about this time we pulled into my driveway. "I don't want you to leave."

"I could come inside."

"Would you, please?" he nodded and fallowed me inside and sat in Charlie's chair as I made dinner he didn't look around like a normal person would if they were coming into a house for the first time.

"I need to say something I've come to your house out of curiosity just to see you."

"How often?"

"Almost Every night." He mumbled

"Oh my gosh! I talk in my sleep!"

"Yes you talk about your mother a lot and you're restless when it rains. And you say my name a lot." I blushed. "Elle if I could dream it would be about you." Just then Charlie got home running the moment. I turned to face Edward but he was gone.

"Hey Elle can you make dinner?" I nodded and fixed him a sandwich and gave it to him I was hurrying to eat my food so I could get upstairs "What are you doing tonight? Going to meet someone? That Mike Newton kid?"

"No! I don't like any local boys!" I ran upstairs and looked out the window in my room.

"Elle." I heard Edward say behind me I jumped I turned.

"Oh, I need to take a shower I'll be right back!" I took a shower and ran down stairs to say night to Charlie and went back upstairs. I lay down next to Edward and he wrapped his arms around me "It seems easier for you to be around me" I said.

"Not necessarily I'm just finding the strength to cope it will be harder in the morning when I've been away from you longer."

"Just stay here." He smiled

"I'm your prisoner." I smiled He told me that he was experiencing all new emotions as the result of falling in love with me like jealously especially with all the boys at school having lustful thoughts about me and with Seth imprinting on me.

"I'm jealous that Rosalie was meant for you."

"There's no competition between you are Rose." I nodded knowing that Rosalie was much prettier than me. Charlie can in to check on me then I pretended to be asleep and he left. "Do you want me to sing you asleep?"

"No I don't want to sleep while you're here."

"You do normally."

"Well I didn't know you were here!"

"Well what do you want to do?" I had to think about that while I was thinking he told me how I smelled like lavender or freesia.

"I want to know more about you." I decided

"Anything."

"Why do you feed of animals instead of humans?" I asked

"Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I want to give in to my inhuman desires."

"Are all of you special I mean do you all have powers?"

"No but we all brought something from our other life Carlisle is particularly compassionate, Esme loves with a passion and Emmett is immensely strong. Rosalie is tenacious, Pigheaded would be more accurate. Jasper, like Alice and I, has a more magical gift; he is able to manipulate the emotions of those around him." I nodded

"Where did vampire's come from?"

"Evolution maybe or what ever made this world made creatures like me. You have many days ahead to ask me questions you should get some sleep."

"One more, you said Emmett and Rosalie have lived as a married couple is the physical side of vampire relationships the same as human one?"

"Yes but we can't go any farther I might kill you if I lost control for one moment." He seemed curious "Have you had a relationship, a physical one I mean?"

"No never. Do you find me attractive in that way?" I asked

"I may not be a human, but I am a man." He said. Finally he managed to lull me to sleep by humming a song I had never heard before.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Several months later-**

Time passed and everything was normal, well as normal as it can be for a girl who is dating a vampire _and _a werewolf…Me and Edward were getting closer as were me and Seth, Jasper proposed to Bella and Alice threw them a party though I swear I caught her crying while she was looking at wedding things for Bella I never did learn the story of how Bella and Jasper got together, Rosalie and I still had a more professional relationship than a family one, Emmett was still like my big brother, Carlisle and Esme were still the parents I never had.

Then things started to change.

I heard Bella and Jasper arguing one day I wasn't sure what it was about but it didn't seem like them to argue over _any_thing_. _Then Bella walked out of the room, she looked like if she could cry she would've, she saw me and walked over "You'll always be my cousin, no my _sister_ no matter what happens." I didn't know what she was talking about but I hugged her anyway.

Two weeks later I got a call from my mother's doctor at the hospital, She had gone into a coma and died a few days later. I didn't know how to handle this and I would hardly leave Esme or Carlisle's side unless I was with Edward or Seth.

Then Rosalie started being _nice. _She had always been polite but she actually started to act like she wanted to be nice not like she had to. I wasn't sure why, but I was ok with it I needed people after my mom died. One day she told me she wished she had more of a chance to be my sister or my friend. I almost said she did have more time but something told me she didn't.

I guess I should have know then that things were falling apart but I didn't I wanted to believe that everything was going to be alright so much that I actually believed it would be. But I was wrong.

I wish I could've seen it. Looking back I should've but I didn't. I was stupid. Why did I think it would work? Maybe cause it did for Bella. Maybe because I wanted to be part of something, part of a family. Maybe being in love just blinded me to what was going on.

But whatever the reason I didn't see it coming.

One day I was walking with Edward in the forest, near the meadow I think. Edward had become more distant. So I was surprised when he asked me to go for a walk alone with him. "Edward what's wrong?"

"What do you mean Elle? Nothings wrong, I just wanted to take a walk."

"I can feel things changing between us. The family is acting strange and saying things that don't make any sense. And I want an answer; I haven't spent all this time with you so that you could lie to my face. If you want us to be over then just tell me because after all the stuff you kept from me before I think I deserve the truth just this once!"

"Yes Elle you do, and I'm sorry it has to be this way but I don't think we can take care of you. You need a real family, and someone you can be happy with and grow old with and raise children you need a family and that's something I can't give you. I'm sorry"

"I don't need to grow old and raise a family, I have you and Carlisle and Esme and Alice and Bella and the others I don't want to lose you Edward. I love you. I thought you loved me. I thought you wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with you. Did that change?"

"No and that's why I have to leave I'm not good for you I never was and I don't know why I thought there was a way I could keep you. You belong with Seth and I belong alone. I'm a monster. I broke you're heart and there's nothing I can do to fix it. I shouldn't have had you're heart to break in the first place."

"It worked for Bella and Jasper why can't it work for us? And Seth is my friend I don't love him the way I love you! And I never will. And you're not a monster I gave you my heart knowing you could break just like that."

"That was a mistake I shouldn't have gotten close enough for you to give me you're heart in the first place! I should have stayed away and let nature take its course."

"You had my heart from the day I first laid eyes on you there's nothing you could've done to stop it."

"Well I'm stopping it now. I'm sorry. I did love you." And just like that he was gone. I walked crying back to the Cullen's house in the opposite direction of where he had run. As I pushed out of the trees I realized all the lights were off in the house and the cars were all gone. It looked like a ghost of the house it had once been. I lied down and cried wishing it was all ok again that this was all just a bad dream.

I felt warm arms around me and looked up Seth was there. "I'm sorry."

"How did you know?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck.

"He called me and told me that you didn't belong with him and that he couldn't keep pretending you did and that he had to leave. So I came here. Speaking of here can we leave? It reeks of them." I nodded slowly realizing it couldn't be good for me to lie around here missing them it definitely couldn't be helping me.

"Can we go see Jacob; he always makes me feel better?"

"Yea sure and Emily wants you to come over she's going to make dinner for the pack and says you're invited too if you want to. But I figure you're going to want to tell Charlie something about Bella before he starts asking too many questions."

"What do you mean? Why would he start asking questions?"

"He's oblivious but not enough to not notice his own daughter is missing."

"What are you talking about? Bella's not missing." I was very confused what on earth was he talking about.

"We know she's not missing we know she's with Jasper and the rest of the Cullens where ever they may have gone, but Charlie doesn't"

"Bella left!?"

"Did you not know? I'm so sorry Elle I just figured you would've realized she wouldn't leave her fiancé." I burst into a fresh round of tears.

"That's why she said we would always be sisters. She knew that they were leaving and she knew she was going with them. That's what she and Jasper were arguing about she probably wanted Jasper and her to stay here with me." Seth hugged me as I cried.

"I'm so sorry Elle but um I'm really hungry. I know you're sad but Emily is making you all kinds of comfort food and if we don't get over there soon there's going to be a lot of very comforted Werewolves." He actually made me smile through my tears and I thought maybe this won't be so bad I might really be able to be happy I might be able to live through the pain. I might.

_**So this chapter isn't that long but I think I did pretty good? Anyway I'll update as soon as possible! Review!!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

I decided there's no way I could face Charlie right now and I called and said I was staying at Jakes for the night I didn't say anything about Bella and figured he'd just assume she was too I actually ended up at Seth's cause Leah decided she wanted to have a girly sleepover which so doesn't sound like Leah but I guess now we've both had our hearts broken so we can relate.

Seth came in to wake me up I was trying to pretend like I was asleep still because I hoped I would fall back asleep I really didn't sleep well and I had a horrible headache but when Seth came over and gave me a kiss on my forehead to wake me up I opened my eyes anyway. "Morning Elle, I made you eggs and bacon for breakfast." I smiled at him and got up.

"_You_ made breakfast? All _you _did was crack the eggs and open the bacon package." I heard Leah say and I laughed the regular sarcastic Leah was back.

"You're hair looks good this morning." Seth said and I laughed "What?"

"My hair looks absolutely horrible! I just woke up and I haven't even brushed it yet it has got to be extremely frizzy and wild looking!"

"I think it looks great!" Seth said

"Not offense Elle but you're right you're hair does look pretty horrible" I laughed

"See?" Seth mumbled something I couldn't hear. I still can't believe after all the shit that's happened to me I still have friends I must've done something right to at least get to keep my friends after I lost so much.

"You're still sad." Seth said

"Nah she's fricken peachy! What do you expect? She just lost her boyfriend, her cousin, and the rest of the blood sucking family, not to mention her mom. Look on the bright side Elle at least you're not a blood sucking leech." Leah said.

"I know that, Leah! And I get why she's so sad. I was going to say we need to do something fun like go swimming at the beach or something but somebody cut me off." He said looking over to Leah. I smiled I was really starting to like Seth things were so natural. I was resisting before because of Edward but now I had no reason to. He loves all the things I love to do and we always have fun when we hang out and now I'm all the more glad he's here. He still listens to me even though I'm depressed and he still likes me just the same.

I could get used to this.

We walked to Emily's so she could pass that we were going down to the beach on to the rest of the guys so that they'd meet us later, then we walked down to the beach I saw Quil and Claire playing around and then I saw Jacob sitting down a little bit away and walked over to him. "You know what I wanna go do?" I said as I sat down

"No, what?"

"Cliff diving!"

"No, Absolutely not!"

"And why not?"

"Because the last time I took someone cliff diving she tried to kill her self!"

"Ooooo I sense a story here, do tell!" he laughed and shook his head

"No, no story really." I could sense his discomfort

"It's about Bella isn't it?" I asked looking down "You can talk about her you know I'm ok really I'm fine." As I talked I started crying he wrapped his arms around me.

"It'll be ok, I promise. Now go get Seth and lets go cliff diving." I smiled at him and ran over to get Seth.

"Do I just jump?" I asked turning around to face Seth and Jacob

"Push off when you jump so you stay away from the rocks."

"Rocks!?"

"Do you want me to go first?" Jacob asked. I nodded. I moved out of the way to stand next to Seth and watched as Jacob jumped "Ok come on!" I heard him call from the water.

"Ok I can do this. I think…" I ran and jumped. I liked the feeling I got from falling I felt so free like there was nothing holding me back and all my troubles were gone. Then I thought about Edward I wasn't sure why but it was like he was there with me I smiled a few seconds later I hit the water. Oh my gosh it's cold! Jacob grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him even in the freezing water he kept me warm. We floated in the water waiting for Seth to jump and then we all got out going back to the beach.

I saw Sam, Emily and the rest of the pack. And we went over to where they were. "What's up?" I said sitting down.

"There's another vampire in the area." Sam said.

"What who is it, One of the Cullens?" Jacob asked

"No, it's not a scent we recognize. I was about to get a group of us together to go looking for it." Sam said

"I'm coming with you." I said

"No!" Seth and Jacob said together

"It could be someone who knows the Cullens, some of the vampires in Alaska for instance maybe they're here for me." I couldn't help but be at least a little bit hopeful.

"She does have a point it could be a friend of the Cullen, in which case she might be helpful." I nodded agreeing with Sam

"You could find him or her for me and then I could talk to them if I find out it's someone who knows the Cullens then it's ok but if it's not then you guys can attack or whatever."

"That's a good plan we just can't get too close or they'll know were here."

"I still say no!" Seth said and Jacob nodded agreeing.

"It doesn't matter what you say its official we'll go with Elle's plan." Jacob mumbled something under his breath.

A day and a half later I got a call from Emily. "Sam asked me to call you and ask you to come down; they're going to go after the vampire."

"Ok I'll be there as soon as I can." We said goodbye and hung up

"Going somewhere?" I turned to see who said that. I saw a boy that was probably a little younger than me with brown hair and an older man who had been the one to talk, they both had blood red eyes.

"Um ye-yes."

"Oh that's too bad we were hoping to have a little chat."

"I-I can stay."

"That's good we don't want Alec to have to hurt you. Why don't we have a seat over here? I'm Demetri in case you were wondering, and this is Alec." I nodded and sat down I was scared. Would Sam and the others come rescue me?

"Now we heard you were important to the Cullens, is this true?" He asked me

"Was."

"So you have had no contact with the Cullens?"

"No, not since they moved."

"Hmm now where did they move too?"

"I…I don't know they just left."

"Well then that's not very nice of them. I take it you know what they are what _we_ are?" I nodded "Now what are we going to do about that, we can't having you running around telling people about us now can we?"

"I wouldn't do that, I promise, please don't hurt me."

"We won't hurt you…yet. Come along Alec we must be getting back to Volterra." He turned to look at me. "We will be back." Demetri walked out the door and Alec began to fallow. He stopped at the door and turned his eyes flick to the mantel where I had put a picture of me and my mother.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I started to ask how he knew but he was gone before I even opened my mouth. I lied down on the couch and for a reason I didn't know I cried.


End file.
